Pirate's and Esper's
by ChrisWorld
Summary: A spinoff of Pirate's and Aeon's. I originally published it on deviantART, but again, it might get more respect here. I haven't finished this one, and I don't think I will do. I've got some more chapters, somewhere
1. Chris has now entered the Game

Chris has now entered the game... Chris has learned: Cure, Cura, Raise and Esuna!

He appears suddenly to save the day, traveling from land to land exploring all his world. Only wielding the Death Bringer. A powerful weapon but not so powerful that he can... It will... Oh I'm not good at this... I'm not even from Ivalice! I suck at beginnings of stories! WHY DO YOU THINK I STARTED PIRATE'S AND AEON'S LIKE I DID?!

Ugh... Why don't I start it as...

"Chris?!" his dad was trying to get him reading for school. It was 10 past 8, he should be out the house by now, "Where is he?"

"He's in the TV again... Said he was traveling the Tchita Uplands."

Things had settled down for Chris. His parents were back together, some salvaged pieces of the Firefly were given to the Don, which were used on the Spark, and Beth and George were now leading normal lives, at Chris' school.

Since the Aeon's had been destroyed, Chris felt empty. He and Beth were still an un-couple, so they didn't see as much of themselves as they used to. Just at school.

The two had completed there there Bronze and half way through their Silver DofE awards, and Chris was looking forward to Gold. Their group was happy to have them back, as were many others. After the group had returned to Southwell, they had become instantly popular. The popularity wore off over the summer though.

Year 11 was having it's last day, and the group had taken all their exams and passed. By September, they were all going into 6th Form!

But who's the group? Well, Beth and George, Chris of course, and two new characters who are playing the leading role.

First we have, Lily! Lily was a pretty young girl, her brown hair was tied back in a pony-tail, but a bit of her fringe was free to flop over her right eye, but her other eye was sparkling a deep blue, in the slight sun that entered the taxis window. Her uniform was the basic Minster uniform, but she sported it nicely, a long sleeved white shirt had it's sleeved rolled up to the elbow. The bottom of the shirt remained un-tucked, and her green stripped tie, and a medium skirt, and under that, tights, and under THAT basic woman school shoes.

Lily wasn't small, but she wasn't tall either. She liked to cal herself 'Fun sized'. During her journey in the taxi, she didn't speak, she just looked out the window, while her brother, Kurtis, talked non stop to the taxi driver. She lived in Newark, but wanted to get schooled in Southwell, so she had a taxi.

The other leading role belonged to someone who was waiting for Chris. His name was Andu. He always seemed to get up late, about 8 o'clock then he got breakfast at 5 past, then was out the house with Chris somewhere around half past.

The best way to describe his hair would be 'Mop head'. If yer know what I mean... You could never tell what color his eyes were. One day they'd be brown, the next day they'd be green, the next day they'd be dark blue. Today they were hazel. Just to be difficult. But Andu was difficult.

Chris was running away from a monster in Giruvegan, he always enjoyed annoying the hell out of monsters. He knew that he could beat it, he had the DeathBringer! He just collected a bundle, then killed them all.

Chris' dad on the other hand, was about to travel into Ivalice. He hadn't a clue that Chris was in Giruvegan, the only places he knew were Rabanastre and Bhujerba, and he was about to travel into Bhujerba.

He placed the blue ring on his finger on his finger and prepared himself to jump into the TV, "Alright honey! I'm gonna go fetch him!"

"Do you know where the Tchita Uplands are?" Chris' mom entered the back room as his dad stood in a diving position towards the TV.

"No... But Christopher said I could go anywhere if I bribed the captain of the airship at the Aerodrome."

"Any Gil?" Chris' parents knew a few facts of the parallel Final Fantasy world that lay in their TV screen.

"I'll just sell something from the Lhusu Mines? Wasn't it?" he turned his head before diving into the HD wide screen.

Chris lay staring into the mist drenched sky with a pile of the most powerful monsters that Chris could find surrounding him. He wasn't hurt, he had slain them all with ease and gained 2 more levels by doing so. The Embroided Tippet helped a lot.

In Bhujerba, Chris' dad was wandering around trying to find the Aerodrome. He never could find his way around Bhujerba and Rabanastre. Fortunately they were the only two areas in Ivalice that he knew.

He eventually found the Aerodrome placed at the highest point of the Floating City.

"Excuse me?" he asked one of the flight receptionists, "Have you seen my son?"

"Christopher? Yes I've seen him, he told me he was heading to Giruvegan... Why? Is he in trouble?" the receptionist had children of her own, but never liked to see them in trouble, the same went for other people's children.

"He told me he was to the Tchita Uplands... Can you take me to Giruvegan?"

"I'm afraid not! You'd be killed upon entering the Feywood by itself! And even before that you have to travel through the Ozmone Plains and the Golmore Jungle..."

"Is there any way to contact him in Giruvegan?"

"No... not really. I'm sorry I cant help..."

"It's okay..." his dad touched the close by save crystal. The closest was nearest to the door. He exited back to the back room of his house, and then to the Living room.

"C'mon Christopher! It's quarter past 8! Your dad's looking for you in Bhujerba!" his mom sat upright.

Chris began packing his bag with the books of certain lessons, and his lunch. He made sure to pack an extra shirt for signatures. He slung the bag onto his back and slipped on his shoes.

"Why were you in Giruvegan?" Chris' dad burst himself into the living room, "You told us you were at the Tchita Uplands!"

"I was there! I just went to Balfonheim Port, then got dropped off at the Ozmone Plain!" Chris began to exit the home.

"Giruvegan is a tough place! Think about it CJ! You could've been killed!"

"But I couldn't have done! I'm 10 levels above all the monsters there! Probably more!" Chris opened the door further, "You just have to trust me sometimes!" he laughed as he walked out the house.

Chris blocked out his recent thoughts with music. Upon returning from his Pirate-ing, he had missed his music greatly. He stared into the road, it looked like someone had come over with a pickax and smashed the road in. That might have been true. The estate was fairly new for the town, but it doesn't mean that vandals from the other parts of it don't come and mess up the roads and other things.

Andu was spotted within the house with the door half open. He was typing up his shoelace. Chris signaled that was there, and they left for school.

By the time they had gotten there, the warning bell was about to go and class was about to start.

The first lesson was Graphics. Chris was in lesson with Lily, and Andu was next door taking the same class, Both teachers refused to have an 'End of Year 11 party'. Which annoyed all the students.

"Excuse me!" Beth ran in, she sounded like she had run from the other end of the school, "Mr. Mellor! Can I borrow Chris?"

"I'm afraid he's a bit busy, cant it wait until break?"

"Afraid not sir!" she looked at Chris and gestured him to leave the classroom and came with her.

*

"So what was the big emergency?" Chris and Beth were walking down the cafeteria or the ground floor.

"There wasn't any! I just wanted to get you out of class!" Beth lead him into the Drama Studio where George was sitting on a plastic seat, close to the Fire Exit, located at the other end of the room.

Banners were hung at the entrance to the studio and on the chairs where the audience would sit, to spectate drama performances, or other things.

"What is this?" Chris looked around the room.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" both, Beth and George yelled.

"Anniversary? Of what?"

"It's been a full year of our life turning back to normal!" Beth smiled.

"A year..." Chris lowered his head, "Already?"

"What's up?" Beth walked up to Chris and bent down to try and see his face.

"It's just... I miss the Aeon's... And the adventures..." true. He missed the Aeon's, but he was beginning an adventure of his own in Ivalice, "... But I really appreciate the party!"

"You better do! It took Beth ages to plan this!" George stood upright and gestured to the banners.

Chris looked around the room again and spotted TV. He walked up to it ad switched it on to show a blue screen.

"I wanna show you something..." he slid on his ring and tossed the other two at Beth and George who caught them with ease, "Put them on... And follow me into the TV..." Chris jumped in.

"What the hell?" George ran up to the TV as it turned to static.

Beth slid on the ring behind George and took a running jump at the TV following Chris.

"Okay..." George slipped on his ring, "I guess it's worth a shot..." George jumped into the TV.

Chris, Beth and George have now entered the game...

The three were now in Rabanastre near the Aerodrome. George recognized the city easily and couldn't believe it. He was in Ivalice! Experiencing it as if it were a real world.

"I could swear that I exited in Giruvegan... Oh well!" Chris turned to the Westgate as Beth was enticed by the airships, George on the other hand couldn't believe that he was in FFXII, and was staring at a Moogle, "C'mon anybody!"

An Archadian Guard was standing by the Westgate and halted the group.

"Halt! What is you business in Rabanastre?"

Chris then realized that he hadn't had a dress change. He snapped his fingers and changed into his Ivalice outfit, then put on a Rabanastrian accent.

"Aye, well I just took this lot from Mt Bur Omi-sace! It were a long trip! But these lot just wanted to see Rabanastre!"

"Then why are you coming from the Westersand?"

"Coming through the Zertinan Caverns isn't easy y'know! We got lost a few times!"

"Going through the Ozmone and Giza plains is much quicker. And easier."

"Ah, I jus wanted a challenge! I'm a Dark Paladin!"

"This is no time for chatting!" Judge Drace was in Rabanastre as a favor for Larsa, "Just lead them inside!" Drace signaled for the gates to be opened and the group were escorted into the town center.

Chris took off his accent, "So! Let's get you some clothing!"

*

The group were now wandering around an armor store where Chris attained his clothes. Rabanastrian clothing is very stylish and comfortable for the climate in Dalmasca. The same style had been used for over 1000 years.

"Does this look right?" Beth stepped out the changing room dressed in a few favorite clothe choices of hers and Chris'.

"Yeah! You look great!" he gave her a thumbs up.

"What 'bout me?" George stepped out of a different changing room looking a bit like Basch.

"Copycat!"

"What?"

"It's a pallet swap of Basch!" Chris escorted the two out of the armor store, Beth and George were equipped with Mythril Armor, which was rare for Rabanastre. They shoved themselves into the weaponry and came out with a single lance, and a Capella loaded with some Onion Bullets.

"So you've got us some equipment, weapons, now what?" George was walking just behind Chris as they headed into Lowtown.

"We're sneaking into the Palace!" Chris proclaimed on top of a number of boxes stacked there for living purposes.

**Ex-Pirates on the Road again**

**THE QUEST BEGINS!**


	2. ExPirate's on the Road again!

"The Palace? We cant sneak into the Palace!" George had now become the voice of reason. While Beth liked the idea.

"So how are we gonna get in?" Beth struggled up the mound.

"Well not this way of course!" Chris laughed and jumped down, Beth groaned and followed.

"We're going through the Waterway... Aren't we?" George sighed.

"You best believe it!" Chris opened the gate leading to the Garamsythe Waterway.

"Do we really have to go into the castle?" George was reluctant to go down, and waited at the top of the stairs.

"Treasure! Gil! We'll be rich!" Chris turned to George in glee just before the bottom of the stairs.

"What if we end up in Nalbina?" George took one step down.

"If we be good Pirate's, they wont even see us!"

George took another step down, "But we cant get caught in Ivalice!"

"Hey guys!" Beth interrupted standing by a large gate, leading to the main area of the Garamsythe Waterway, "Is this where we go?"

Chris ran down the second stairwell and to Beth. He took out the waterway key.

"We ready?" Chris assembled the group as the large gate opened up with a large creak.

"No... But I wont be able to know how to get back if I leave you..."

"CORRECT! Now let's go!" Chris laughed as the group left for the palace.

"We wont find that Esper. Will we?"

"Don't reckon so... We'll probably find that Fire Horse..."

"Cool..." Beth decided to shove herself in the conversation.

"We'll have to kill it if we see it."

"Not cool."

"Do you think we'll be able to find Ashe?"

"Doubt it, both her and Rasler are dead..."

"But wasn't Ashe presumed dead after Dalmasca was take over?"

"No. Ashe went to Nalbina with Rasler. Ashe was killed with the arrow that in the game killed Rasler. But Rasler suicided himself."

"Different..."

"Yeah! I had the same reaction when I found out about it."

"Who told you?"

"I cant remember... I think it was a Garif..."

"A what?"

"How could know about Curri... Esper thing and now the Garif?"

"I got bored at the Dreadnought Leviathan..."

"You suck! Still gives you no excuse to know about it..."

"I looked on an Esper page..."

"You suck even more! Cheater..."

"In the name of the Archadian Army, I order you to stop!"

"No!" a splash could be heard from the distance.

"The Empire!" Chris proclaimed and signaled the group to run around the next couple of corners with weapons unsheathed.

"We're here to help!" a gate dropped down after the group passed down the stairwell, they stopped at the rebel, "Nice Claymore!"

"I like your DeathBringer!"

He was weird. The man looked so familiar. He wore ancient Nabradian armor. Like ancient, royal armor. Chris was amazed over how he could attain such fantastic equipment. But it slipped his mind during the battle.

Beth started out almost hugging her spear, whilst surrounded by a set of guards. After gaining a bit of courage she pulled her hands down the lance and attacked her opponents by spinning herself and her weapon.

George on the other hand was fairly confident about what he was doing. He ended up shooting the rest of the guards and joined up with Beth. They made a great double team.

Chris and the mystery Nabudis Gravedigger were struggling in the fight.

"Paladin or Dark Knight?" Chris stood back to back with the mystery man.

"Neither! What about you?"

"Dark Paladin! Can use White Magick!" he sliced one of the Judges causing Instant KO, "And my swords causes instant death! Sometimes..."

*

After all the Imperials fell, the group re-grouped and the mysterious Nabradian Gravedigger revealed himself as Zutan.

"That's an odd name..." George commented.

"Are you from Balfonheim?" Chris thought of a drunkard he'd met at the bar in Balfonheim Port.

"No, but I met someone in Balfonheim with my name... In my travels." Zutan gave a stuttered but good answer.

"Where do you come from?" Beth wondered.

"Nabradia!"

"Necrohol, Nabreaus, Salika or Mosphoron?" Chris gave a shortened version of the areas he recognized in Nabudis.

"Nabreaus. I live above the Mist." the answer seemed more truthful.

"Dangerous, huh?"

"Yeah. But it's better than living in Subterra!"

"Guess so!"

"Why are you here?"

"Getting into the castle."

"Why?"

"Treasure! What're you doing here?"

"Trying to get in the castle. Gonna execute Vayne."

"Cool! Who hired you?"

"Can't say..."

Alright!"

So after a long conversation of what they were going to do, the two sets teamed up. Chris and George were still suspicious of Zutan, but he didn't seem Archadian.

*

After a long walk all over the Garamsythe Waterway, before stopping for a break,

"How long have we walked for?" Chris slumped down on a luckily clean surface.

"We've jogged for over an hour..." Beth flopped on her back.

A whinny echoed over the waterway.

"What was that?" Zutan looked around.

"Get ready to fight..." Chris stood up and withdrew the DeathBringer.

"The Fire horse?" George rolled to his feet and took out his gun loaded with Onion Shots.

"The Fire Horse..." Chris stretched to click some joint in his back.

"Y'know I'm still reluctant..." Beth pulled herself up with her lance.

"I know, I know..." Chris prepared himself with a great crack.

"What? What is it?" Zutan stood up unsheathing his Claymore.

"The Fire mane..." the four stood in a fighting position.

Another whinny echoed throughout the area, Zutan jumped in shock while the ex-pirates stayed in there position still prepared to fight. Steam began to rise all around the four.

"It's near..." Chris could remember the scene within the game where they first encountered the Fire Mane.

"This steam is intense!" George coughed, "Are we still safe?"

"It's just steam..."

The Fire mane appeared in front of the four with a flash. It automatically attacked Chris because he was leading. He cast Cura healing the group, the Dark Paladin didn't know any stronger spells. The strongest he knew was Cura. He didn't even know any Green Magicks. But luckily he knew Raise.

"Does anyone know any attacking Magicks?" Chris got back up and reversed.

"I know Balance!" Zutan yelled out backing away with Chris and the rest.

"Can you use it?" Chris turned to the strong swordsman.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it..." Zutan wasn't confident in his abilities.

"DOESN'T MATTER! Just use it!" Chris yelled as he began to hack away at the horse.

Zutan cast Balance on the Fire mane, causing a large amount of damage. All that was left to do was for Chris, Beth and George to hack away at it. This finished it off, and the Fire mane transported away.

"Hold it right there, pirates!" Judge Bergan was standing at the top of the staircase leading to Lowtown.

"Shita..." Chris swore dropping his DeathBringer and raising his hands.

"The Archadian Army..." George put his handed behind his head.

Zutan and Beth both put their hands behind their heads. They had been captured, but they had no idea why.

Outside in Lowtown Chris was being escorted by Bergan. For some reason, Chris seemed like the leader to the Magister.

"Why are we being arrested?" Chris asked Bergan.

"For stealing the Dusk Shard from the Castle of Rabanastre."

"WHAT?!" Chris yelled.

"We didn't do that!" George and Beth screamed out after Chris.

The four struggled for a while before being knocked unconscious by the Archadian Guards.

Ex-Pirate's on the road again!

Mission Failed...

"Ugh..." George rolled around, before sitting upright. He then held his head.

"Oh good! Finally awake..." Chris was holding a leather bag that sounded like it contained a Liquid.

"Where's Beth?"

"Exploring the area. We got locked away after we got knocked unconscious."

"So where are we...?" George stood up.

"Nalbina Dungeon. Where else would you expect us to go?"

"What about, Zutan?"

"Taken aboard the Dreadnought Leviathan."

"Why? Why not here?"

"Iunno, do I?"

"I wanna go back home... I... don't like it in Ivalice. Sorry Chris."

"Neh it's okay!" Chris smiled standing upright, "We'll just yell for Beth, get to the Save Crystal, and we'll be out!" Chris walked out into the sun light followed by George, "K, Beth! Come on we're leaving!"

A Seeq waddled over to the ex-sky pirate's.

"Can I help you?" Chris pondered.

"Snort Ba'Gammnan wants to see you."

"Can he wait? We're about to leave..." Chris pushed past the Seeq like he were a door.

"AFTER THEM!" Ba'Gammnan yelled from a platform.

"Shita...!" Chris whispered before running to the closest Save Crystal, luckily Beth was waiting at the Crystal. She wanted to go home too. What wasn't good is that numerous amounts of Seeq and Bangaa were now after them.

"How do we get out?" George was panicking.

"Just touch the crystal and say out!" Chris ran up to the crystal placing his hand on it he yelled out.

"OUT!" the three disappeared.


	3. Lily and Andu have now entered the Game

The three jumped out the TV in a very unsynchronized fashion, landing back in the Drama Studio. Beth and George took off their rings and gave them to Chris. They then left the studio.

"Ohh..." Chris looked at the rings, "Who will help me get out of Nalbina?"

"What's he talking about?" a class was being held by Mrs Boone of the Drama department.

"Um... What time is it?"

"It's almost half 3. Chris... Where did you come from?"

"I gotta go..."

*

A few days later, Chris was trying to escape from Nalbina. Unfortunately he got caught by a pack of violent Seeq. He was still forced to fight even if it was just with his fists.

Back on Earth, Andu and Lily had come to visit Chris. It was a Saturday, and they thought he'd be in the house doing nothing. Other than George and Beth, only Chris' family knew about Ivalice, and only Chris' dad had visited it. But he was on work business in Newcastle, and Chris' mom wasn't willing to go into Ivalice herself.

"Where's Chris?" Lily entered the living room after Chris' mom had let her in.

"In the TV." she replied, not knowing the trouble Chris was going through.

"What?" Andu began heading into the kitchen and then the back room, "Where is he?" the TV began giving loud and hard static. This meant that Chris was in trouble, and running low on health. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Chris' mom walked into the back room. She spotted the TV's state and panicked, "AAH! NO!"she dived down to the TV and screamed at the TV.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Lily came into the room.

"HE'S GONNA DIE!" she picked up a ring placed on one of the close by amplifiers, she then thought on her next movement.

"Who?" Lily stood on her toes and looked over Chris' mom's shoulders.

"This ring... It can... Lily, Andu!" she started.

"Can you help Chris?"

"What?" the two teens yelped.

"Just put on these rings, jump into the TV, and save Chris!"

"Jump into... the..." Lily walked up to the TV, "TV?"

Chris' mom handed Lily and Andu the rings. The two looked at each other, put the rings on, and jumped into the TV one at a time.

*

"Aww c'mon!" Chris blocked himself thinking he was about to be hit.

"Think of something cool to say Lily!" a voice could be heard whispering in the distance.

The Seeq stopped in their tracks and turned to face where the noise came from.

"Stop right there!" Lily pointed in a heroic kind of style towards the Seeq, "We're here to help, Chris!"

Chris uncovered his eyes, "Lily? Andu? What're you doing here?"

"Your mom asked us to help you!" Andu responded.

"Interesting... Do you know how to Fist fight?" Chris stumbled upright.

"Kinda..." Andu slowly answered, while Lily dived straight onto the closest Seeq.

After a moderately long battle, the last Seeq fell, and the group were victorious. Lily and Andu asked why Chris was in prison, and obviously Chris had no idea.

"I think they suspect that I stole of piece of Deifacted Nethicite... Either the Dawn or Dusk Shard. I cant remember which one though..."

"What's Deifacted Nethicite?" Lily asked, like any non FFXII players/Earthens would do.

"It absorbs magickal energy, but it was created by the Gods. King Raithwall cut three pieces of Nethicite off the Sun-Cryst with the Treaty Blade."

"... What?" Andu was confused. As was Lily.

"It doesn't matter, you'll probably find out some time anyway..."

"Introducing! Judge Magister Gabranth!" an Archadian Hoplite declared.

The Magister stepped forward onto the podium which overlooked the fighting arena of Nalbina. He took in a large breath, before giving a small speech.

"Bring the ones in the arena to me..."

A set of Archadian Soldiers stormed down the stairwells either side of the podium. They opened the arena and grabbed the Leading Roles, taking them to Gabranth.

"So who are you?" Gabranth asked Chris directly.

"Judge Magister Gabranth! It is truly an honor! How long have I waited to make your acquaintance!" Chris spoke like he was from Archades.

"Ah! An Archadian! Are we?" he was beginning to be impressed by how Chris could change his tongue so quickly. While Lily and Andu was wondering what anyone was talking about.

"No actually! I come from Giruvegan!"

"The lost city of Giruvegan?" all the Archadians gasped in horror.

"Oh yeah... Forgot about that..." Chris mumbled. He changed his accent back to normal, "SCREW THIS!" he slipped his hands out of the Archadian's grasp, and cast Fullminating Darkness on Gabranth. The other guards let go of Lily and Andu out of horror, "Let's go!"

*

After running around for what seemed like ages, Lily managed to find the hold where their weapons were stored. The group equipped the equipment and Chris taught the Leading Roles how to 'Dress Change'. So they looked like they were from Rabanastre.

"What was that... Thing you used on Gabath?" Andu was making feeling uncomfortable.

"Judge Magister Gabranth. But just call him Gabranth. The technick? It was a Quickening! Fullminating Darkness!"

"Can we use Quickening's?" Lily was excited to know if she could are abilities as powerful as the one she had witnessed.

"Not sure... I learned it after being in Ivalice for a week... Maybe you stay longer than George and Beth did..."

"You invited them?"

"Yeah, but they didn't like it... So they gave me the rings back!" Chris smiled before heading over to the close by save crystal and healed.

"That was weird..." Lily itched her cheek as it tingled.

"We're just fully healed... That's what crystals do!" Chris headed off north.

"So where are we going now?" Andu was following Chris and Lily.

*

Chris passed around a corner and stopped the rest of the group. The room was filled with Imperials. All of them were talking about Magister Ffamran passing through to talk with a prisoner.

"Who's Ffamran?" Lily asked Chris.

"Balthier? Maybe Ivalice isn't exactly like the games events... Dammit... He's my favorite character!" he joked.

The group ran around for ages as Chrs killed off the occasional Imperial with the DeathBringer. Eventually they found themselves at an open doorway. Most likely opened with Magicks.

"Through here..." Chris walked through followed by Andu and Lily.

*

"To think... I could've been here... In this cell, if I would've listened to that nutty Viera, and become a Sky Pirate." Ffamran took off his helmet, "Being Judge Magister is much better way to spend life than in a prison cell."

"So Balthier! So we're a Magister now! Are we?" Chris stood behind the Magister, and the two Judges that stood by Ffamran to defend him.

"My name is Judge Magister Ffamran." he turned, "Who might you be?"

"There's no reason for you to be here! Basch isn't your brother! He hasn't been imprisoned because of the death of King Raminas! His death was from the Consul!"

Ffamran was shocked over what Chris knew about the hidden history of Ivalice, "How do you know Gabranth's true name?" this is what trouble Ffamran the most.

"Basch Von Ronsenburg of Dalmasca... Is Judge Gabranth?"

"Of Dalmasca? Quite the opposite! He's Judge Magister Gabranth of Archadia!" Ffamran reached for his weapon, like Balthier, it was Long-Ranged, but it was a Hand-me-down gun from Dr. Cid.

The group paused.

"Yeah we're goin' down to Barheim... Lily, Andu! Jump on the cage!" Chris ran past the Archadian's, while Lily and Andu jumpd onto the raised cage. Chris kicked the lever which began lowering the cage, it fell and Chris jumped on, "LATER FFAMRAN!" then a crash was heard.

"Sir! Should we go after them?" a Judge asked the Magister.

"There's no worry. Barheim will eat them up." Ffamran chuckled.

*

The group were now in Barheim, which meant that they were unconscious, there was little light and they were near a power cable. Chris was the first to wake up.

"Ugh... My head..." he pushed himself up so he could just stand, "We must've fell for miles..." he wandered down a few sets of stairs. He looked to the power cable and began and began to fiddle with it, "No fuse... Wont work without it..."

"Chris?" Lily had woken up and was heading downstairs.

"Hey Lily!" he turned his head and made sure to talk quietly. But a large echo was still made.

"That was really fun..." she hopped down the remaining stairs.

"It was, wasn't it?" Chris smiled and turned back to the electrical board to see if he could get it to work without using a fuse. He couldn't, "Dammit... Need a fuse..."

"Where can we get one?" Lily backed up as Chris walked through the narrow passage.

"Hopefully at the bottom of the stairs..." he looked over the balcony and spotted a Bangaa sleeping uncomfortably at the bottom of the stairwell "Good he's there!"

Lily ran after Chris down the first set of stairs, but stopped at the Save Crystal. She touched the Crystal which healed the group, including Andu. But the two suspected that he was just being lazy, and wouldn't wake up.

"Hey..." Chris poked the Bangaa on the forehead, "We wanna ask you about the Fuse upstairs..."

"You lot make a lot of racket..." he turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, "About the fuse... I've got one..." he rolled it over to Chris' foot, "Take it... For free. Switch on the cable, and come down and flick the switch next to me..."

"K..." he picked it up, "We wanna buy some stuff. So we'll be down to stock up on stuff."

"And I wanna trade my Lance for something lighter..." Lily stopped before going up with Chris.

"I have just the thing! But it'll take some time to find it..." the Bangaa search around in his belongings.

Chris had already got to the power cable, and was now trying to find the exact place where to put the fuse, which was proving difficult.

"Why doesn't it fit in the front? It's usually there..." he sidled around the side of the structure, "Here's one..." a click could be heard and the lights turned on a bit brighter.

"Uggh..." Andu's grown echoed over the room, "Who turned the lights on?"

"Nice to see you're finally awake..." Chris sidled back out of the space as Andu walked down the first set of stairs in a slump, "Go touch the crystal, and wake up." Chris and Lily ran back down the stairs to the Bangaa and pulled the switch. The lights went down as some electricity was used to open the gate next to the three, "Alright!" he turned back to the Bangaa, "We'd like to buy some stuff!"


	4. Mission failed

After a bit of waiting, the Bangaa had laid down a set of items he was wishing to sell. All of them were helpful for what the group was going to encounter next.

"And this Oak Staff for the lady..." he gestured to a long Oaken Staff which had taken up most of the space of his strange 'Presentation Blanket'. Or so he called it.

"Wow that's perfect!" she took off her lance, threw it down to blanket and picked the staff up, "Great!"

"Well I'm glad she's got a weapon she likes..." Chris eyed the lance, "You can keep the lance if we can take all we like..."

"Sounds good to me!" the Bangaa smiled, "So how's your team organized?"

"Oh yeah... Forgot about that... Well... I'm a Paladin... So I'm in charge of White, Green, and Time magicks..."

"There's different types of magick?" Lily's eyes brightened.

"Yeah... There's White, Black, Green, Arcane and Time... Why?"

"I'll cover Black and Arcane!" Lily offered.

"That's great! But what about Andu?" Chris turned his head to his drowsy friend.

"The whole magic thing seems too complicated..."

"Maybe you could cover Technicks? There's less of them, and you're really technical so you might find it easier to understand."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Great! Got any-"

"Nope..." The Bangaa interupted.

"Any magicks?"

"I just have one left..."

"Any will do..." Chris took the spell off the merchant, "YES! Blizzard!"

"Why is that good?" Andu remembered some of the spells that he saw from playing on Chris' FFIX.

"There's a boss blocking the way out, it's weak against Ice moves. So Blizzard will help a lot." he handed it to Lily, "It's a Black Magick. But be careful of your MP. You'll notice when you use any kind of Magick, you'll feel some of your energy drained. When yo feel completely drained of energy, either run around or attack a monster." Chris' attention got passed to a Bangle. Lily placed the orb in her pocket.

"Does the Bangle attract your attention?"

"Can it use Libra?" Chris bent down. Lily bent down with him. Pressure pressing into her leg suddenly stopped, but she took no notice.

Lily has learned Blizzard!

"It has it automatically equipped if that is what you mean...?"

"Yeah..." he picked it up and handed it to Lily. Lily took it happily and placed it on her wrist.

"Chris... What's going on?" she waved her hand over her eyes and looked at Chris.

"Libra. It just means you can read targets information. You'll get used to it eventually..." Chris turned to Andu, "What level's he...?"

Lily turned to Andu and looked at him for a bit, "5..."

"That's not bad depending on what we've been doing... What about you?" Chris caught Lily's attention, so she scanned him.

"WHOA! You're on Level 45!"

"What? I didn't know I was that high! But what about you?" Chris seemed surprised about his level.

"My Level?" she looked at her feet, "4..."

"Don't worry about it! You'll level up quick because of the Zombies!" Chris seemed confident about how quickly the group would level.

They walked through the gate and a long room awaited them the lights began flicking off out one by one. A Tiny Battery could be spotted running off into the distance, Chris told Lily and Andu to leave it. Zombie's began clawing themselves out the ground.

"Aren't you scared?" Lily took out her staff.

"Neh... Watch this..." he held a fist to his head, "CURA!" he threw his arm towards the set of Zombies, straight after he threw his arm out, a set of light particles pulled what seemed like his heart and crashed straight into the Zombies, who fell.

"What the hell?" Andu looked at Chris in shock.

"I told you!" he stepped a bit forward then turned to face the rest of his team, "I'm a Paladin, remember? Beside you can handle these monsters no problem!"

"Are you sure?" Andu was being pretty negative, but Lily was being her usual optimistic self.

"No way of finding unless we give it a go!"

"That's right Lily!" a Zombie emerged, "Time to give it a go!"

"Yeah!" Lily launched herself to the Zombie, "BLIZZARD!" a block of ice fired from Lily to the Zombie. She felt as though she was partially drained of energy, "That was weird..."

"Oh shit..." Chris swore silently while leaning on a wall, "She ain't got lot's of MP... I suppose she might get more when she levels up..."

Andu was keeping his distance and shooting when he loaded a new bullet, "Are there any more long range weapons? Besides guns and bows?"

"There are hand bombs..." Chris folded his arms noticing Lily was now fighting with her staff which proved pretty powerful, "Try half and half, Lily!"

"What?"

"Half the time use magick, and the other half attack! You'll become a Spell Warrior!" Chris explained.

"What's one of them?" Lily blocked a lash.

"You'll get more magick power, defense, resist, more MP and more attack and defense."

*

Chris had gained a level during the expedition, while Lily and Andu had both gained 5 levels each. They had ventured half way through the passage and were now sitting in the light of a Save Crystal.

"Why is it when I kill something, Andu leveled?" Lily grabbed her feet and rocked back and forth.

"Like in Final Fantasy, in Ivalice there's a leveling system, which is only recognized by Libra. Every time a monster is defeated EXP is left off from it. The EXP is shared between the group." Chris explained.

"Interesting..." Andu rested backwards on a close by wall.

"Y'know I don't feel as drained as I did when I first cast Blizzard. Is that good?" Lily continued to rock back and forth.

"It means that you're getting more MP. Which would be pretty obvious because you've followed my instructions and now you're a starting Spell Warrior!" Chris felt happy that Lily had improved.

"Is everyone ready?" Andu stood up, feeling pretty jealous f all the attention that Lily was getting.

"Hey don't get jealous, Andu!" Chris stood himself upright with Lily, "As soon as we get to Rabanastre, I'll buy you some abilities for you and explain how to use them! Then you'll get some praise, while Lily does her own thing!"

"What you think I'm jealous?" Andu left before the group followed.

*

They had been running around for a while so Lily and Andu could train further. The Black Mage, and the Marksman had now both grown 2 levels. So Andu was at level 12 and Lily was at level 11, and slowly catching up with Andu. The good thing was that by now, Chris barely needed to use MP to heal them and were now pretty self dependent.

Chris found that the three of them were now ready to take on the Mimic Queen. But Chris continued to think that if Ivalice was completely identical to the game then it would mean Chris could take on the Mimic Queen by himself. But because of Judge Ffamran still being around and Basch being Gabranth, the Mimic might have been impossible, but his suspicions could be wrong.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Chris ran to the new area with Lily closely following. Andu walked over slowly still taking large precautions, "C'mon Andu!" Andu began to slowly run to the center. As soon as Andu passed into the main part of the room, the gate that he just passed through slammed shut barring access back into the passage, and the gate leading back to the Estersand slammed shut as well. The three were trapped, and wondering what to expect next.

Chris unsheathed the DeathBringer.

"What's going on, Chris?" Lily was worried.

"Get ready for your first boss battle..."

"Your's too?" Andu took out George's Capella.

"No... This is my second boss. The first one was against a Fire Mane."

"By yourself?" Lily looked surprised as she took out her Oak Staff.

"No. I had George, Beth and Zutan to help me!" Chris turned to the two and smiled.

"Who's Zutan?" Andu asked.

"Dunno... But he looked really familiar..."

The Tiny Batteries that had been encountered earlier began dropping from the ceiling. Lily cast Blizzard on them, they fell quickly.

"Nice job, Lily!" Andu congratulated her.

Chris began walking towards the middle of the room looking at the ceiling, "Was that it?" a large eye opened in the middle of the ceiling, "Momma's home..." he again unsheathed DeathBringer.

"What?" Andu and Lily ran to where Chris was and looked to the ceiling, 'Momma' fell down from the ceiling and attacked the group in a rage.

"SHIT!" Chris jumped back, "This is WAY more powerful than in the game! Though I don't wear any armor..."

"Why don't you wear armor?!" Lily screamed.

"I've never thought a need for it..."

"Well what about now?" Andu jumped out the way as the Mimic Queen moved slightly.

"I never thought I'd be stuck in this predicament!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! Just use a Quickening!" Lily cast a Blizzard on the Queen.

"I cant use it! I'm out of MP!" he sliced one of the legs.

"FIRES OF WAR!" a set of fireballs hit the Queen, it came from where Andu was standing.

"What the hell was that?" Lily looked at Chris as he looked at Andu in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked.

"It just came into my head! What was it?" Andu looked at Chris while the Mimic Queen readied, 'Spawn'

"A Quickening!"

"Leave the conversation 'til later!" Lily cast Blizzard for a third time.

"Right... Lily what level is the monster?" Chris turned to her.

"It wont let me recognize it!" she ruffled her bangle.

"What color's the name?"

"Red! IS that bad?"

The group ran around and constantly swore every time they were hit. The Mimic Queen caused the group many difficulties, it was too powerful for them. Chris did notice that a block of rock was placed directly above the center-point of the Queen. He instructed Lily to cast Blizzard on the rock.

It fell and the Queen staggered back and forth knocking against sections of the room thusly causing the ceiling to crumble. The gate opposite of the gate they entered through opened slightly. Enough for them to get through. Upon running through, the room behind them collapsed. They were now in the Estersand.


	5. Faking Royalty

"Are we dead?" Lily had her eyes closed while lying in the sand.

"Far from it..." Chris stood up and breathed in the fresh desert air.

"Where are we?" Andu was keeping their location in mind.

"The Dalmasca Estersand! Lovely place! Complete fresh, desert air!" he breathed in deeply again, "C'mon!" he began to head down a slow moving hill, "We're off to Rabanastre!"

Andu got Lily up and followed.

*

After what seemed like hours, the group finally arrived at the Royal City of Rabanastre. Andu had leveled once, and so had Lily.

"I love it in Rabanastre! So fresh!" he breathed in, "So... almost free..."

"How is it almost free?" Lily stepped forward.

"For two years now, it has been controlled by the Archadian Empire. See those soldiers?" he pointed to an Imperial. "They are from Archades. They're here to control all of Dalmasca. Rozzaria is at war continuously with Archadia."

"How do you know so much about the history of..." Andu looked around to see some kind of sign. But they were all in Rabanastan.

"Ivalice..." Chris walked to the Eastgate, but an Imperial stopped him.

"What is you business in Rabanastre?" he lifted up his helmet to show his face.

"Oh fer god sakes..." Chris mumbled, then put on his Dalmascan accent, "Andu, Lily! Ge' rover 'ere!" the two ran over, Chris made sure to keep them quiet, "We're jus' tryin' to get inta Rabanastre. Is there problem?" the accent wore off.

"You aren't from Rabanastre. Let alone Dalmasca!" the Imperial laughed.

"True. You are smart!" Chris shoved on an Archadian accent. "I'm from House Solidor. I'm here to inspect the maintenance of the Archadian Soldier's. It's best to let me in! Don't want Master Vayne involved, do we?"

"I'll let you in. But not the other two. Dalmascan trash. They can wait out here." the Imperial laughed and signaled to open the gate, "Well?"

"I'm sorry. But you've just insulted House Solidor." Chris pretended to be unimpressed.

"You're all House Solidor?" the soldier began being scared for his life.

"You may be hung for treason. If you refuse to let us all through." Chris kept his same tone and expression.

"Go right ahead sirs!" he turned in a gesture to let them all through. Lily gave the Imperial a stern look, "And Madam!"

"Do you know what time it is?" Chris turned to ask the soldier.

"The bell just chimed 5 'o' clock, sir!" the last word the soldier said before the gate slammed shut.

"Wow, that was fun!" Lily giggled.

"What is 'House Solidor'?" Andu asked at the top of the staircase.

"The Royalty of Archades." Chris stood to where Andu was. Andu had taken an interest in the fountain.

"What time did the Imperial say it was?" Lily stood next to Chris.

"Just turned 5." Chris smiled.

"WHAT?!" Lily screamed, "I'm gonna miss my bus! Where's the closest exit?"

"We just passed it..." Chris began walking to the business district.

"Where are you going?" Lily followed then Andu.

"Garamsythe Waterway has an exit. And this is the quickest way to the exit." Chris began running, and before long he'd passed the Weapon's Store, and down the South Entry to Lowtown. Lily and Andu followed.

In Lowtown, Chris turned continuous corners and headed South. He stopped at a large door with a circle in the middle of it. It looked as if it were a safe. A button was located next to it, Chris pressed it and the door opened. Behind it was a ramp going up, at the top was a bright light, and a Bangaa.

"I thought you said it was a waterway?" Lily panted.

"There's a closer crystal here." Chris ran up.

At the top of the climb was the South Gate. Giza Plains was still in the Dry Season. Straight across from the opening was a Crystal. Chris ran to it and put his hand on the side of it.

"Put yer hand on it." Chris commanded, Lily and Andu did so. "After 3 say out. 1, 2, 3..."

"OUT!" the three yelled together and they disappeared.

*

The three landed out the TV in a heap, Chris' mom ran through to the back room.

"So every Save Crystal is an exit?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much..." Chris was at the bottom of the pile.

"So we could've exited at most points in our journey. Right?" Andu asked.

"Yep..."

"Then why didn't we?" Lily jumped off.

"I didn't wanna head to Rabanastre by myself..." Chris slid himself from under Andu.

"So did you get out of Nalbina then?" Chris' mom asked.

"Yeah, we're in Rabanastre now! Andu helped a lot!" Chris helped Andu up.

"Here Chris..." Andu took the ring off.

"Well... Actually... Andu, Lily... I'd like you to keep the rings..." Chris looked at both Andu and Lily. Chris' mom was astounded by it.

"Are you sure, Christopher?" she asked.

"Positive! Unless you don't want them..."

"Yeah!" Andu closed his hand.

"Thanks so much Chris!" Lily began heading to the kitchen, "But I gotta go..." the front door slammed.

"Uh... I'm gonna go see her to the bus station..." Andu ran out the house.

"So how did Andu help?" Chris mom asked.

"He used a Quickening!"

"He's learned his already?"

"Yep! He just shouted, 'Fires of War!' which is Balthier's first Quickening. Might mean that Fframran'll never become a Dalmascan, like Basch..."

Chris' mom smiled in a confused way, "Whatever you say!" she walked out.

Chris switched on the PS2, grabbed his wireless remote, opened his laptop and continued to play on FFXII. HE was writing an FAQ for it, so far he was at Bancour.

*

The next day Lily was back at her house and trying to get a word which her mom was having a conversation with her Step-Dad.

"Mum can I..." she began.

"I told you Rhodric! We cant go to that 'Alton Towers' them park place! It's just too expensive!" the family was on a tight budget.

"But we have to have some sort of holiday, before the summer!" Rhodric was Italian and had a strong accent. Chris couldn't understand him over the phone.

"Hey can I..." Lily tried to butt in again but failed.

"There must be some way of convincing you!"

"Mum, Rhodric!" Lily yelled out.

"What?!" the two screamed back at her.

"Can I sleep over at A-... Chris' for a few days?" she asked.

"Yes! That's fine! Just leave us alone! We're trying to discuss something!" her mom shooed her away.

*

"So have you got everything?" Andu's mom asked asked for the 13th time that night.

"Yes mum! Stop asking me for fucks sake!" Andu yelled at her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Andrew..." his dad sat on the sofa, just slightly involved himself in the conversation while reading a newspaper.

"Bye!" Andu hauled his sleeping bag onto his back as a ploy to say he was actually sleeping over at Chris'.

Chris actually had another plan. He hadn't told Lily and Andu the details, all they knew that chris told them that they were spending the night in Ivalice.

"So what exactly are you planning to do with them Christopher?" Chris' mom asked.

"Well we're in Rabanastre now, so we're gonna head north into Archades. I said overnight because we might spend more than a day in Ivalice. It'll most likely take us the entire day buying stuff in Rabanastre, traveling through the Estersand, and getting to the Mosphoron caravan park." Chris got himself ready to jump into the TV.

"Alright... Is Mosphoron a safe place?" his mom stopped him again.

"There's guards parked by every entrance and the active shrines there produce an odor which prevents monsters. I wont be seeing you for the next couple of days..." he turned to give his mom a hug, "I'll stock up on food in Rabanastre and Mosphoron, so you don't need to poke us out! But please make sure no-one takes the TV!" he dived into the TV.

"Hi Lily!" Chris' mom let Lily in, followed by Andu, "Why have you got a sleeping bag?"

"To convince my mom that I'm actually sleeping over and not staying in Ivalice..." he slumped down his bag and followed Lily and Chris' mom to the back room.

"So what're we doing?" Lily asked looking at the blank screen which held Chris.

"He told me, but I'm not sure... It sounded like a load of nonsense..."

"Half the things in life sound like nonsense when it's coming from Chris..." Andu slipped on his ring and jumped into the TV followed by Lily.

*

Chris was talking to Yugri in her Magick's Store. Chris had been friends with Yugri since he arrived in Ivalice, when he bought Cure. And a few other spells.

"So where have you been lately?" Yugri asked.

"Just traveling really... I've been venturing further into Giruvegan! But that's about it... I've got something planned, but I have to wait for a few friends of mine..."

"Chris? Are you in here?" Lily passed through with her Ivalician clothing on. Andu passed through after Lily, he'd remember to the dress change as well.

"So what now?" Andu asked.

"Oh right! Lily, Andu, this is Yugri! She's the one who helped me out in Rabanastre when I came from 'Very far away'!" Chris put an emphasis on the last set of words.

"So that's where we come from too!" Lily smiled.

"It's so great to finally meet you!" Yugri hugged Lily and Andu from behind the counter, "Chris has been talking about you two all morning!"

"Alright!" Chris unhooked his pouch, "Here Lily!" Chris took out 500'000 gil and handed it to Lily, "Buy some magicks with this! And..." Chris took out another 500'000 gil, "Buy some... Crap with this!" he headed for the door, "Oh... all the North and South of her is the shopping district. What ever you do, DON'T do west! The Muthru bazaar os there. Over the Bridge... AS FOR ME!" he turned triumphantly, "I'm heading north for the Clan Centurio to get us a Clan Primer!"


End file.
